


Pray for the Sinners

by phoenixhowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Demon!Dean, Kissing, M/M, Priest!Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for this prompt: http://mishamerkin.tumblr.com/post/42231078005/so-i-made-a-prompt-on-spnkink-meme-and-i-can</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pray for the Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://mishamerkin.tumblr.com/post/42231078005/so-i-made-a-prompt-on-spnkink-meme-and-i-can

There was something about the church that had him drawn to the place. Granted, Dean always had liked visiting churches. There was something oddly satisfying about defiling a House of God, and he felt like besmirching particularly this one today. As always, the place stank of incense and blown-out candles, and he couldn’t help but scoff when he passed another image of that whore humanity called the Holy Virgin. Like the bitch would give a damn how many candles were burning at the feet of her statue, she wouldn’t get off her holy ass to save anyone.

His footsteps resounded through the nave, the wooden benches all unoccupied, except for one at the front. Dean didn’t bother getting closer, he could hear the man from there, no matter how lowly he murmured his prayers. Plump lips curled up in a devious grin as he took in the words, shoving his hands in his pockets to wait for the perfect moment to interrupt. He wasn’t in a rush at all, and judging the man’s clothes and choice of language, he had to be the priest. Dean had to admit he liked the man’s voice; it was deep, and gravelly. It would make for some nice play-time.

_Et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_   
_sicut et nos_   
_dimittimus debitoribus nostris._   
_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem:_   
_sed libera nos a malo._

“It doesn’t make much sense, does it?”

His voice echoed against the walls, and the priest startled visibly, blue eyes meeting his own green one’s. Well, they were green for now.

“Don’t bother getting up, Father. You look good on your knees,” Dean grinned as he sauntered closer, chuckling as the other’s brow furrowed. “That was a trespass, forgive me. After all, that was what you were praying for. Your trespasses are forgiven by God, as you forgive those who trespass against you, right?”

“Yes,” came the deep voice, laced with a cautious edge. His hands were still resting on the bench, his fingers interlaced, and Dean placed his hands at each side of them.

“But you also want to be delivered from evil. Isn’t every sin evil in his own right?”

“There is a difference between venial sins and mortal sins,” the priest said slowly, his blue eyes flashing up at Dean. “Only grave matters can condemn one to Hell. It kills the soul, instead of weakening it.”

Dean’s grin only widened, and he slowly lifted a hand, brushing calloused digits over the dark stubble. He could feel how the other stiffened up beneath the touch; it made him chuckle. “Someone did his homework, I see. And do you agree with what your church classifies as a mortal sin?”

It had been evident the man was uncomfortable from the start, but this was the first time the piercing blue gaze wavered, cast down to his still interlaced fingers. “I do.”

“Oh, lies!” the demon laughed, tipping the other’s head up with two of his fingers. “What’s your name, Father?”

“Castiel.”

“My cover is God,” Dean translated easily, nails scratching underneath Castiel’s chin. “So, Cas.. What is it that you don’t agree with?” His head dipped lower, their noses brushing against each other, making Cas stiffen up again.

“Abortion?” Hot breath rolled over the dark stubble, his fingers curling into the back of Castiel’s neck to keep him in place.

“Euthanasia?” A small whimper escaped the priest’s throat, his lips parting as if he was trying to say something. Dean just grinned and seized the opportunity, pressing his lips against the other, licking into his mouth with hunger. Castiel’s tongue cautiously pressed back against his, making the demon pull back with an even larger grin on his face.

“Homosexuality, I see. So that is what you’re trying to do here all day? Saving your soul, doing penance, in the hope God isn’t offended?”

“God is love,” Cas hissed, his lower lip trembling. “I refuse to believe that he doesn’t wish his children to be loved, no matter the gender.”

Dean huffed a teasing laugh, his tongue licking over his own lips, as if trying to recapture the taste. “Is that why you kissed me back? Because you love me?”

“I- No.” A slight pink hue colored Cas’ cheeks, and he quickly cast his gaze down. “You should leave.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to. And you don’t want me too.” His fingers gripped the dark hairs in the back of Castiel’s neck, and Dean yanked his head back mercilessly, teeth scraping over the exposed neck and making the other moan. “It’s been a while, isn’t it?”

The only answer he got was a whimper, and the demon pressed a kiss on the bobbing Adam’s apple. He could rip the man’s throat out right then and there, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. “I bet you’re dying for some cock. I’ll give you something good to get on your knees for, something nice to worship.”

“Please-”

Dean didn’t give a fuck whether Cas meant to say ‘please, don’t’ or ‘please, leave’. He took it the way he wanted it, so he straightened up and loosened his trousers. The blue eyes widened as he rubbed the leaking tip against the thin lips, smearing the pre-come out over them. A soft hiss escaped his throat as he pushed himself into the wet heat of the priest’s mouth, his fingers splaying out over the back of his head.

He cursed as he bucked his hips, feeling the entire length slide up and down over Castiel’s tongue. It was such a pretty sight to see the thin lips stretch around his cock, and Dean slowly started to scratch his nails over the scalp when Cas started to suck and swallow in time with his motions, caressing him like one would reward a pet.

“There’s a good boy,” he crooned, the green of his eyes darkened with lust. “It’s about time someone came around to bless you, don’t you think?”

Castiel just moaned, and the sound vibrated nicely through his cock, making him curse once more. His thrusts became faster and rougher, making tears appear in the blue eyes. That was only reason for him to abuse the wet mouth some more, forcing himself down Cas’ throat and chuckling as the other gagged. His eyes screwed shut as he felt his lower stomach tightening, his fingers yanking at the dark hair as he climaxed with a loud ‘Fuck!’.

His chest heaved with every breath he took, and he slowly pulled back, his fingers tapping against Castiel’s cheek.

“Show it to me,” Dean demanded, a malevolent glint appearing in his eyes as the priest looked up with a questioning gaze and swollen lips. “Go on, show it to me, and I’ll show something to you.”

Clearly embarrassed, Cas opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing how well Dean had coated it with his release. The demon let out an appreciative noise, rubbing some spilled white over Castiel’s lips, smearing it out, besmirching him some more. “Looking good, Father. I suppose I’ll frequent this church more often.”

He tucked himself away and straightened out his clothes, taking a few steps to the exit before Castiel’s voice stopped him. “You said you would show something to me.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Turning around, he nodded to the crucifix with a satisfied smirk, before looking at the man that had finally scrambled up from his sitting position. “He didn’t lead you into temptation, you know.”

His eyes fluttered close, only to reveal the blackened gaze when Dean looked back into Castiel’s blue eyes, making him gasp and grasp the bench to hold himself up. “But he didn’t deliver you from evil either. See you around, Cas.”

Castiel seemed to be flabbergasted, so Dean just send him a wink and another smirk, before turning around once more, and leaving the so-called holy building. It seemed he found himself a new hobby, and he definitely would return one day. After all, there was something oddly satisfying about defiling the holy.


End file.
